Items
In general terms, an Item is a term that can refer to: # An object. # Something tangible which can be held in an Inventory or the Equipment pages. # Anything in the category "Items" in the Inventory. See below for details. "Items" as a category Items is the most inclusive category in the Inventory, and includes things that do not fit into any of the other categories. (In other words, something that is not a Potion, Scroll, Pet Item and so on.) Items can unlock chests, light up dark spaces, open the way to new areas, teleport the user, do nothing and much more. Below is a list of such Items, classified by their use. Food Consumable items which can be used for many purposes, such as restoring HP and causing sugar rushes. Battle Items Such items can be used to deter or damage your enemies. Documents Items such as books you have purchased can be found here. *List of purchasable books Keys Keys are used to open chests and doors. All are only good for one use. Light Sources Items which can be used to provide light. Teleportation Items that can be used to move you from point A to point B. Contest Items Items whose use is reserved for a contest or quest. More often then not, the more you have, the better. ; Small Pumpkin : A pumpkin ripe for the picking, although not as impressive as the others around the patch. Item for an ancient Halloween event. Could once be collected by walking around a Pumpkin Patch and traded to a pumpkin farmer for oddities. Today, they can be traded to the Turnip Farmer for a tiny amount of points. This is the most common pumpkin, so it is worth the least points. Unobtainable except from other players. ; Regular Pumpkin : Large and orange, it emits a healthy thump when knocked upon even as old as it is. Item for an ancient Halloween event. Could once be collected by walking around a Pumpkin Patch and traded to a pumpkin farmer for oddities. Today, they can be traded to the Turnip Farmer for a tiny amount of points. Redeemable for more points then the Small Pumpkin. Unobtainable except from other players. ; Carved Pumpkin : Carved into the thick skin of this pumpkin is a haunting face. Are you sure you want to keep it? Item for an ancient Halloween event. Could once be collected by walking around a Pumpkin Patch and traded to a pumpkin farmer for oddities. Today, they can be traded to the Turnip Farmer for a tiny amount of points. This is the best pumpkin. It is redeemable for more points then the Regular Pumpkin. Unobtainable except from other players. --- ; Small Turnip : As small as it is, this turnip still smiles wickedly at you. Item for the Halloween event of 2007. Can still be collected by walking around Jack's Patch and traded to a Turnip Farmer for points. It is very common, and worth only one point. ; Medium Turnip : A moderate size turnip from the patch, though every time you look at it, you swear it winks at you. Item for the Halloween event of 2007. Can still be collected by walking around Jack's Patch and traded to a Turnip Farmer for points. It is less common, worth two points. ; Large Turnip : This is one of the largest turnips in the patch. It always seems to be staring at you. Item for the Halloween event of 2007. Can still be collected by walking around Jack's Patch and traded to a Turnip Farmer for points. It is rare, but is worth three points. --- ; Solstice Rose : Family symbol of the Eldron Speaker Entine Nightspirit, this beautiful rose only grows in the darkest weeks of the year. This is a rose which could once be found anywhere in Denzar, but it's numbers have diminished after a contest which began on December 2nd, 2005. The goal was to rekindle memory of Entine Nightspirit, a mediator who succeeded in stopping a war, but at the cost of her life. Citizens of Cajar were asked to explore and seek out as many roses as possible while it was still in bloom. Eventually, the victors were Creacher and Genie, tied in first place, psychotic, in second place and NightStalker73a in third place. Today, Solstice Roses are rare finds, but some still show up in places such as the Southern Grasslands. They can be used as gifts or something to collect, for their petals never wither. Quest Items Things that are essential for the completion of a quest. ; Thug's Note : "There is an old man on the Farm. Remember, to get to the farm you have to travel south, then east at the first intersection. I remember the boss saying that he has a ton of crowne, a friend and I will take everything he's worth. Hurry up so you can help us too!" One of these (and only one) can be obtained by killing a Cajaran Thug in the Sewers. Obtaining this note and reading it will set the player on the Mysterious Tree Quest. Note: no note, no quest. ; Small Stone : "You attempt to use the Small Stone but nothing happens." Reward for saving the Old Farmer from a pair of thugs. No use These things have no known use... Egg Guide Category:Content